


Don't Make Me Ask Again

by TheDemonLedger



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonLedger/pseuds/TheDemonLedger
Summary: Chandler says something Joey doesn't quite hear. Part of Writing Wonderland, a self-prompt to post every day for one month.





	Don't Make Me Ask Again

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to respective owners. I do not own any of the copy-written material contained within this story. Please note that this story contains some graphic themes that may not be suitable for all audiences. Tags as listed.

He was positive he hadn’t heard correctly. There was no way. Plus, Chandler like, _just_ get out of that serious relationship with Kathy. There was no way he said that.

“What did you say?” asked Joey quietly, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

“No- nothing!” said Chandler; he was doing that weird thing with his arms he always did when he was nervous, jerking them around with every syllable he spoke. “And even if I did say something, why does it matter? It doesn’t!” His voice was growing higher and louder, and then cracked on the word ‘doesn’t’. Chandler pressed a hand to his throat at that, and coughed slightly. Joey leaned back against the foosball table, watching him as his neck and then ears began to grow red.

“No, no, dude.” he began, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You definitely said something, and I think I deserve to know.” Joey jabbed a finger forwards towards Chandler.

“I…” Chandler paused, then sighed. His hand found the back of his head, and he scrubbed rapidly, pushing himself away from the sink and back into the middle of the room, so turned away from Joey, facing the television. “Look, I just thought I should tell you, since we live together.” Joey took a step forward, then thought better of it and leaned back again. “But uh, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since me and Kathy broke up and…” Chandler turned to look at him, a smile on his face. “I want the other bedroom, you know? You called dibs, but I feel like I didn’t get a fair shot on it and-”

“Chandler, that’s not what you said.” said Joey, shaking his head. “You’re not gonna get away with not telling me that easy,” he shook his finger at him. “I’m a very perceptive person, you know.”

Chandler chuckled uncomfortably, eyebrows shooting up his face before furrowing back down. “Alright, alright, I…” Chandler cleared his throat, then sighed, then cleared his throat again. “I think I have feelings for… well, you.”

It was like time stopped for Joey; everything was black and white for a second, and the sound was muffled and distant, as if from far away. His fingertips felt numb and his heart was racing and it was like he’d been punched in the gut, he was so breathless. He held up both hands and began to walk forward. “Woah, woah, woah, Chandler, what?” Joey shook his head, “dude, you’re like, straight, I thought.”

“I mean, I guess I thought so too, you know?” Chandler pushed his hands into his sweatpants pockets. “I dunno, Joe, it’s just sometimes we’ll be watching t.v., and I’ll look over, and there you are.” He paused and took a deep breath, then paced over to the sink to look out the window. “I just thought you deserved to know.”

“Hey man,” Joey said, walking towards him. One hand came up to clap onto Chandlers shoulder, which turned to a fist and swung back down to Joey’s side as he sighed. “This doesn’t change our friendship at all, you know.” He walked to the door. “I’m gonna go take a walk, though. I’ll be back, uh, later.” Grabbing his coat off the hook, Joey stepped out the door and shut it with a snap behind him, leaving Chandler in an apartment too big and too quiet.

* * *

It was later - much later - when Chandler finally settled into bed. The mattress creaked and groaned underneath him as he rolled onto it, his face pressed into the pillows. Joey had brought home a girl - no one special or particularly beautiful - and for a moment, Chandler felt the crushing weight of his confession. It lasted all of ten minutes until Joey’s low and long moan came from the bedroom, and he had to turn the t.v. up to distract himself. But now it was late, and even if it was the weekend and sleep wasn’t an immediate concern, there was no t.v. protecting Chandler from the sounds coming from the bedroom next door. Even with the thicker walls, Joey’s guttural sounds had Chandler’s skin burning. His sweatpants felt too tight, which was impossible; he was positive he hadn’t been this hard in months.

He rolled over, sighing as he slipped his hand into his pants and wrapped his long fingers gently around his member. His hand was cold and slightly sweaty, probably from clutching the arm of the La-Z-Boy for so long. It felt cooling against his dick, which was - if possible - even harder than it was before he’d started to touch it. So he stuck to the same, steady rhythm he always did when he pulled himself off. Up, down, squeeze, up, down, squeeze. His hand grew warm, and then his face and his neck too. The pattern continued, with lots of pressure at the base, gentle pulling at the top, faster and then faster and then-

Chandler bit his fist and moaned as hot cum came shooting over his sleep shirt and his fist. He bucked his hips into his hand and whispered Joey’s name over and over into his palm. Finally, he settled down, though his skin was still buzzing. He reached for his nightstand and pulled a small towel out of the drawer, wiping his hands and the bit of exposed skin just below his shirt off, then pulled his shirt carefully off over his head, balling it up and throwing it into his laundryheap in the corner of his room. There was no use pretending anymore. The sounds of Joey’s cheap sex, the images that ran wild through his head… Chandler wasn’t gay by any stretch of the imagination, but there was something freeing about admitting to himself that Joey Tribbiani was someone he could continue to fantasize about for a long time to come.

* * *

It was weeks until he and Joe were able to be in the same room alone together without Joey trying to talk his way out of the tense silence they were officially trapped into. The day came when Joey, in his usual, hyperactive fashion, asked Chandler to run lines with him before his audition for some sort of movie. Chandler scanned the first few pages of the script then paused, and looked up at his best friend.

“Joe, you know this… scene leads to you kissing someone, right?” Chandler asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, but you know, I figured we could stop before then, so things wouldn’t get weird.” Joey said, laughing before leaning over a little. “C’mon, man, I’m begging. I’d ask one of the girls, but they’re still pissed about the apartment, you know?” Joey was making the face that drove Chandler crazy, and he was glad he’d worn his loosest work pants.

“Sure, sure.” said Chandler, glancing back down at the script, away from Joey’s puppy-dog eyes. “Hey, but, uh, what’s… what’s in it for me?”

“I dunno, you want like, dinner or something?” asked Joey. “Look, if I get the part from practicing with you, I’ll buy you a nice dinner.” Joey grinned, and Chandler could feel his face growing warm and his heart hammering in his chest.

“Sure, sounds great.” he muttered. “What do you need me to do again?” Joey grinned harder.

“Just read the lines, and I’ll read mine back.”

“Got it.”

Joey cleared his throat, “I wasn’t expecting you.” his voice was deeper than normal, and he held the script aloft, so he had to squint to see his lines.

“Well, I wasn’t planning to come.” Chandler said, keeping his normal octave. He scanned a few lines down and a lump gathered in his throat.

“But here you are.”

“Yes, here I am.”

Joey took a step forward and held out his hand. “Would you dance with me, just this once?”

“I don’t know.” replied Chandler, standing too. “Is that really appropriate?”

“It’s a dance. I think a beautiful woman standing on the side would be more inappropriate than this.” Joey looked at Chandler, and motioned towards him with his extended hand. There was a long pause between them, and Joey lowered his script hand quickly. “Dude, you gotta follow the action lines too. You’re not supposed to read them out loud, just do what they say.”

Chandler shook his head and put the script down on the side table. “I can’t do this, Joe.” he said. “I thought I could, but I can’t.” He turned away from him, pulled his coat off the hook next to the door, and left without closing the door.

“Chandler, c’mon-” The duck and rooster both waddled out from the bathroom, clucking and quacking as they went. Joey hurried towards the door. “No, no you don’t.” he said, swinging it shut. “Your dads are just having a disagreement. Daddy Chandler will be home soon.” Joey paused, then nodded as he ushered the farm animals back into the main apartment.

* * *

The night was cool against Chandler’s face, but the streets of New York were too loud, even as it got later and later. He needed to go home, but home felt a long ways away, and Joey felt somehow even farther. He took a last sip from his cold coffee and paused on the street corner, half a block away from his building. People passed him on the street, and as Chandler took a deep breath, he could smell the intoxicating scent of cigarette smoke. It made him look around; a newsstand nearby was still open, despite the lateness of the hour, and Chandler jogged across the street, tossing his empty styrofoam cup into a trash can on his way.

“Hi,” said Chandler.

“Hi.” said the clerk, a pretty blonde with brown eyes and half an inch of root showing in her hair. She leant forward, showing a bit of cleavage as the front of her button down fell. Chandler’s eyes glanced there, then back up to her face.

“Just a pack of Marlboro Lights, please.” he said. He watched her reach around and cleared his throat, “the kings, not the 100’s. Thanks.” He handed her a five and waited patiently for his change. “Do you have any matches?” he asked, gently. She smiled and handed him a small, paper square of them. “Thanks very much.” He walked swiftly over to the trashcan where he’d thrown his cup, smacked the pack a few times on his hand, then unwrapped it hastily, pulling a cigarette out and stuffing it between his lips. It took three matches to light it, but when he did a hard pull on the cigarette made his head swim with nicotine flooded bliss. “Sweet Jesus.” he muttered to himself.

Chandler crossed the street again, smoking swiftly as he made his way back to his apartment building. There wasn’t a lot to do or say anymore; Chandler unlocked the front door with his code and began to make his way up the stairs. Half-way up, he heard footsteps coming down, and paused, leaning against the wall of the landing while he waited for whoever it was to pass. Joey stopped at the landing above him, looking down at him. Chandler’s mouth fell open a little, then he took another drag of his cigarette.

“What the hell are you doin’?” asked Joey, voice raising in irritation. “I thought you quit!”

“I did.” replied Chandler, “And… then I started again.”

“When?”

“About…” Chandler glanced down at his cigarette. “Five and a half minutes ago.” He took another long drag then threw the butt down, stamping it out beneath the toe of his shoe.

“I was looking all over for you!” Joey said emphatically.

“Where?”

“Oh,” said Joey, looking at the floor bashfully, “you know… our place. The girls’. The hall. These stairs.” He paused, then crossed his arms and looked back up at Chandler. “That’s as far as I got, but hey, I found you.”

“Uh-huh. Look, Joey, I gotta go to bed now. I have work tomorrow and it’s already pretty late, so.” Chandler checked his watch and then shook his coat sleeve back down over his wrist.

“Right, right.” Joey moved as Chandler sidled past him on the stairs. “Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something first.” He grabbed Chandlers arm as he went to move past him. Chandler looked down at Joey’s hand, then back up at him. “I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting the past few days. It’s been unfair to you and… well, I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to say what you said.” Chandler tried to tug his arm away, but Joey’s grip held firm.

“I get it, it’s fine.” said Chandler. “I don’t know what I was expecting anyways. I gotta go, Joe.” He tugged away again, and this time was successful in pulling his arm from Joey’s grip. He began to walk away, and Joey followed him.

“Do you think you can forgive me?” Joey said, hurrying to catch up. Chandler put his hand on the doorknob of their apartment and looked at him.

“I don’t know, Joe.” He opened the door and stepped inside, and Joey followed him.

“Chandler,” he said. “C’mon, don’t make me ask again.” The door shut behind them. “You’re my best friend, man.” Chandler shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, nodding silently.

“That was a big thing I told you, you know?” Chandler said quietly. “I mean, I was so afraid of ending up like my dad, but here I am, having this conversation with… a dude.” He paused, glancing at Joey and then away again. “I’m not gay, though.”

“No, no one said you were.” Joey replied. “Some people just,” he paused, gesticulating with his hands as he walked forward, “you know, feel things for other people, regardless of… what goes on in their pants.”

“Right, and, you know.” Chandler said hesitantly. “I’ve never… done anything with a guy, but it’s crossed my mind.”

“Yeah, lonely nights, dry spells. It crosses everyone’s mind!” Joey said reassuringly. He extended a hand and Chandler, hesitantly, took it in his own. “Chandler, I’m really sorry. If you wanna talk about… well, this, then I’m listening.”

“No, I don’t, not really. Look, I really should be going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” his door closed behind him, and then he leaned against it, cursing silently.

* * *

But Chandler didn’t see him in the morning. His alarm went off far earlier than it needed to, and he got dressed and ready and left before Joey had even woken up. The work day was mediocre, as they always were, and nothing changed much later in the day either. He left work around five, like he usually did, and made his slow way to Central Perk, hoping to pick up a cup of coffee to calm his nerves and perhaps even call Kathy. What better way was there to cheer him up than to have meaningless sex with the ex he just broke up with for cheating on him? Chandler shook his head as he walked into the coffee shop, thankful that none of his friends were there yet. He knew Joey had that big audition today, and guilt seared his insides as he remembered leaving him hanging the night before.

“Just a black coffee to go please, Gunther.” he said, leaning against the counter. Gunther nodded and poured his coffee into a white styrofoam cup, pressing the lid on before handing it across the counter to him and accepting his money. “Hey, can I use your phone?” Gunther nodded and slid the phone across with Chandler’s change as Chandler muttered a small thanks to him. Chandler paused, staring at the numbers, then began to type. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

“Hello?” Kathy’s voice was like an electrical shock to Chandler, and he fumbled the phone for a second. “Hello?”

“Hey, hey, it’s me, it’s Chandler, hi.” He furrowed his eyebrows at his awkward start, then held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

“Oh, uh, hi.” there was a pause on the other end of the line. “What’s going on, Chandler? Do you need something? Are you in trouble?”

“No, no, nothing like that, I sort of just was hoping to hear a friendly voice.” he laughed awkwardly, then cleared his throat. “I was also wondering if you’re doing anything tonight.”

Another long pause, and then she cleared her own throat and he could hear the rejection coming before she even began to speak. “Yeah, sort of. Look, Chandler, I’m really sorry about how things ended between us, but they ended for a reason, right? So…”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. I should go. Have a good night, Kathy.” he pressed the end call button before she could even respond and slammed the phone down on the counter a little too forcefully, turning as he did so. As he did this, he almost walked directly into Joey.

“Hey, I was hoping you’d be down here.” said Joey, smiling brightly. Chandler’s heart lifted and then sank into his stomach.

“I’m actually headed home. Long day, you know?”

“Chandler,” said Joey, grabbing Chandler’s arm as he moved past him, “you can’t avoid me forever. We live together, dude.” Chandler nodded.

“Right. Well, what’s up, Joey?” asked Chandler as he leaned against the back of the couch. Joey held up one finger and turned to the counter. Chandler held out his hands and stared in annoyance at the back of Joey’s head, then turned his face towards the ceiling, speaking a silent prayer. Joey turned back around with a cup of coffee and a grin, then seeing the look on Chandler’s face, dropped the smile from his own.

“Okay, well, alright. Can we sit down?” Chandler shrugged and nodded and sat opposite Joey on the couch. “So, I’ve been doing some thinking, and you know how I said,” he lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper, “everyone has those thoughts?” Chandler, wide-eyed in frustration, nodded once. “Well, I was thinking, and I’ve had those too.”

Chandler pinched his lips together in a firm line and stood “Cool, Joe.” He began to pace away from him towards the door.

“Wait, where ya goin’?” asked Joey desperately; he set down his coffee and stood.

“Away from you.” said Chandler scathingly.

“What do you mean?”

“Look, Joe, I can’t do this,” Chandler whispered, leaning forwards. “Not here, not right now.” He closed his eyes, then leant back, and smiled. “Maybe later.”

* * *

Chandler stared at the tiny foosball players, rocking one line of them back and forth with the tip of his finger. “I bet you guys have never had thoughts like that about your friends, huh?” He shook his head then stood; he jumped a little as the door opened and Joey slouched in. Chandler nodded towards him in greeting, then leaned back against the counter as he moved past him to get to the fridge.

“Want a beer?” Joey asked nonchalantly.

“I’m good.” Chandler pushed away from the counter. “Going to bed.” He began to make his way to the bedroom.

“Chandler.” Chandler paused and turned, tucking his hands deeper into his pants pockets. Joey was staring at him, fridge door open slightly, a beer in the hand that wasn’t on the door. “Talk to me dude. Don’t just say things like… what you said and then run away from it.”

“I can run away all I want. I’m the master of running. I could run all day, every day.” Chandler replied sardonically.

“No, you can’t, because I won’t let you.” Joey let the fridge door close slowly on its own as he moved through the living room towards him. “Look, you’re the one who even brought it up in the first place, okay?”

Chandler shrugged, not removing his hands from where they were, clenched against his legs. “And I wish I hadn’t. Good enough for ya? Can we move on now?”

“Well, it might be a big surprise to you, but I got feelings too, buddy. And you’re gonna hear me out.” Joey prodded himself in the chest with the tip of his finger. “It’s my turn.”

“Yeah, cause I really got to talk a whole lot about how my feelings went.” replied Chandler. Joey shot him a scathing look and Chandler sighed, then shuffled over to one of the reclining chairs and sat on the edge of it, pressing his face into his hands. “Fine, dude.”

“You know, I don’t think you know how this affected me. I’m a very sensitive person, you know?” Chandler sat up straight, cocking one eyebrow. “Well, I am. And… and you not talking to me was really hard on me, cause, well, I don’t… really have anyone else to talk to.”

Chandler sat back, reeling for a moment as his chair rocked, then regaining his balance. “You do realize that it was you who wouldn’t be alone in a room with me for over two weeks, right?” he struggled to get out of the chair for a moment, then finally stood. “I felt like a contagion, like you were afraid you’d catch whatever this is that I am from me, you know?”

“Well, that doesn’t make any sense. If I were afraid to catch something, why would I bring other people around,” Joey scoffed, chuckling at his own wit. “Look, I just didn’t know what to say, okay? And I didn’t want to make it worse for you.” Chandler pressed his hands to the side of his face and groaned.

“I can’t do this.” He said quietly. “You mean the world to me, Joey, you are my best friend, and this is tearing me apart. I feel worse right now than I did when I found out Kathy slept with that… Nick guy.” he said through gritted teeth, his hands falling from his face in clenched fists.

“Don’t.” Joey murmured, stepping towards him. His hand was extended slightly, as if trying to calm a scared animal. “Look, I just... “ he was feet away from him now, and gently, carefully slid his hand over his forearm, fingers curling around it. He watched as Chandler’s eyes traced the line of his arm to the curve of his jaw, all the way up to his eyes. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it - about you, since you brought it up and…” Joey pulled himself in closer, easing his hand up his friends arm to his shoulder, then very slowly to the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Chandler’s hands were already on his face, pulling him into a searing kiss. It was like nothing Joey had ever felt. Chandler’s hands were sort of cold, but soft and smooth against his overheated face. His own hands hung limply by his side as his mouth worked; he wasn’t sure he could control both at once right this second. Chandler pulled back, looking at him with his steely blue gaze, hands still on either side of Joey’s face. Then he stepped back.

“Do you want this?” asked Chandler, folding his arms over his chest.

“I… Chandler-” Joey started, stepping forward with an outstretched hand again. It seemed to be his signature move.

“Look, don’t make me ask again. I just, I need to know. Before… before anything else happens.” Chandler said, echoing some of Joey’s words from the night before. Joey moved quickly, and suddenly Chandler was slammed back against the wall between his bedroom and the media center. All the air seemed to be knocked out of his lungs as he gasped, and Joey made quick work of his belt, falling to his knees in front of Chandler as he slid it through the loops of his pants and flung it away.

“Does this answer your question?” replied Joey, shaking out his hands to try to calm his frantic nerves. Chandler nodded and made anxious noises in his throat in an attempt to speak. No real words came from him, and Joey took that as a good sign to begin unbuttoning his pants. Chandler pressed his hands over Joey’s and looked at him. “Yes, I want this.” said Joey, finally answering Chandler’s question as he slid his pants down to his ankles.

“No, I was just going to ask if the door’s locked.” said Chandler, smirking. “But that works too.” Joey turned and squinted at the door, then nodded.

“Looks locked.” he replied, palming Chandler’s growing erection through the cotton of his briefs. Chandler’s head fell back, knocking against the wall, and he closed his eyes and groaned with increased arousal. “God, Chandler, you’re really hard.” Chandler moaned, louder this time, as Joey’s hands snaked his briefs down, releasing his member from the constraints of the thin fabric. His eyes flashed open quickly and his hands found Joey’s hair as the latter’s lips met the head of his cock.

“Holy shit,” muttered Chandler, watching as Joey took most of him into his mouth, the dark-haired man choking a bit on the length. Without meaning to, Chandler’s hips bucked forward, and Joey’s free hand found his hip, holding him back with surprising strength as his head bobbed up and down the length of his cock, pausing to suck hard at the tip and stroke his hand over the shaft. “God, you’re, uh, really just going for it, eh, Joe?” Joey nodded and smirked before running his tongue down the length of Chandler’s cock. He stood then, pushing his hands up Chandler’s shirt as he went, feeling his way over his soft stomach and gentle muscles; Chandler’s shaking hands began to undo his shirt buttons, and Joey pushed the shirt off over Chandler’s shoulders as the final button was undone. Joey stepped forward, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

“W-what’s so funny?” Chandler stuttered as Joey’s lips found his jaw, then his neck and chest, one hand constantly working at his hard member.

“You have no idea how bad I want you,” Joey growled. He took one of Chandler’s hands in his own, bringing the fingers to his mouth and kissing them before he guided it down to where the tightness in his pants was becoming overwhelming. Chandler bit his lip and pressed the heel of his hand into the hardness of Joey’s erection, eliciting a low, rasping moan from his best friend’s throat. Joey moved his hands to his own pants, pushing Chandler’s away and dragging his jeans down over his hips; Chandler had never been so glad of the other man’s obsession with going commando. There was a darkness in Joey’s eyes that hadn’t been there before, and excitement rose within Chandler, causing his already weeping cock to twitch against his bare stomach. Joey pulled his shirt off over the back of his head, kicked off his shoes and pants, leaving him naked in front of Chandler but for his socks. “So, are you gonna suck me off or what?”

“Y-yeah,” choked Chandler, following the line of Joey’s abs down to his sizable and rock-hard dick. “B-but-” Joey moved forward, pushing Chandler’s pants down to his knees, and Chandler kicked them off wildly, his shoes flying across the living room.

“But what?” asked Joey, stepping forward to close the gap between them, hands on either side of Chandler’s head. The slighter man whimpered in response, leaning forward to press his lips against Joey’s. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but soon Joey had both his hands in Chandler’s hair, and Chandler had both his hands around Joey’s waist, his fingers digging hard into his bare skin, and he was dragging him backwards into his bedroom, slamming the door shut with his still sock-clad foot. He could hear the items on the media center rattling with the force of the door, but he didn’t care. All he could feel was Joey’s soft skin, the hot line from his neck to his chest to his cock carving into him as Joey laid him back on his bed. The sheets were cold on his skin, and gooseflesh rose as Joey climbed onto the bed after him, kneeling next to his face.

“So what’s the deal?” asked Joey, wrapping his hand around his thick, uncut cock. He bounced it in front of Chandler’s face, who reached out with shaking fingers and touched the tip of it, languishing in the hiss that came from between Joey’s teeth. Joey let go of it, dropping it into Chandler’s outstretched palm; Chandler leaned onto his elbow, turning to face his best friend’s cock. He hesitated for a moment, then rubbed his lips against it, slowly sliding it into the wet heat of his mouth. He used one hand at the base of the shaft, and the other was holding him firmly in place on the bed. Both of Joey’s hands were wrapped around the back of his head, fingers curling through his hair and grabbing on tight. “Suck harder,” said Joey through gritted teeth. Chandler sucked his cheeks in, looking up to watch his friends eyes roll back as he continued to grind gently into Chandler’s mouth. Joey let out a deep moan, which reverberated from his chest down into his groin, and Chandler, feeling brazen, moved his hand from Joey’s cock to his own, moaning at the pressure.

“God.” Joey muttered, looking back down at Chandler, “That is so hot.” He pulled away from Chandler, who whined as he did so, eyelids fluttering as he stroked his own cock slowly. Joey knelt down beside him, pressing kisses to his forehead, temples, nose, and finally, covering Chandler’s lips with his own. The kiss wasn’t soft, it was wild and full of pent up anger and lust. Chandler could feel Joey bruising his lips, and wrapped and arm around his back to pull him closer. Joey laid beside him, pressing his hot body against Chandler’s, eliciting a moan of approval. With nimble fingers, he wrapped his whole hand around both their dicks, and began stroking them.

“Fuck,” Chandler blurted out against Joey’s lips. Joey took the opportunity to slide himself on top of Chandler, leaning down to spit on their cocks, then rut himself against Chandler as his hand moved swiftly and tightly over both. Chandler’s eyes fluttered closed as powerful waves of ecstasy washed over him. “Shit, Joe, I’m gonna-”

“Look at me,” said Joey, and Chandler’s eyes snapped open, meeting Joey’s dark gaze, which sent him riding over the edge as Joey’s pressure on him changed, and his speed quickened. Chandler let out one long, hard moan, and then a series of expletives as he spilled himself over his chest and Joey’s hand, Joey following suit soon after. Out of breath and sweaty, Chandler reached one shaking hand up to Joey’s face, caressing it tenderly.

“That was-” Chandler spluttered.

“That was fucking great.” Joey completed, leaning down to kiss his best friend again. “Now look, see what could’ve happened if you’d just talked to me when I asked you to?” Chandler laughed, reached over to his nightstand, wiped himself and Joey off with a clean rag, and sighed.

“Ch-yeah, I guess I would’ve had the greatest orgasm like, ever.” said Chandler, sitting up as Joey rolled off of him. Joey grinned. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Sure, that sounds fine. We should probably get our clothes off the floor before anyone comes over though,” said Joey sternly, furrowing his brows in mock concern. Chandler nodded severely.

“Right you are, Joe. Right you are.”

* * *

After Joey left, Chandler basked in the warm glow of the nights capades. There wasn’t much to say or do except lay on his bed, feeling sated and full. “Thank God for actors, man.” Chandler whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and a comment. If you want to see more of my work, please click the link on my username at the beginning of the story. Thanks!


End file.
